Equivalent Exchange
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Elricest, Yaoi, Lemon.


**Title:**  
 **Type:** Yaoi/PWP  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Elricest  
 **Warnings:** Incest, sex.

A/N:

Written for an anon prompt in fma_kinky

 _Prompt: 'Equivalent Exchange' 69-position, identical/mirrored posture, but with emphasis on details of their difference, i.e., hair, automail - up to you._

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Brother..." Alphonse whimpered, his voice wavering as he felt Ed's hot breath over the tip of his erection.

"Relax, Al," Edward whispered in a level tone, smoothing his automail over Al's hip to soothe him.

Al pressed against the cool metal briefly, then slowed his breathing and managed to remain still. Before he could get worked up or distracted again, Al gave a small tug on Ed's hips, pulling him closer and trailing his tongue up Ed's length. He could feel the flesh tremble and swell with each lap of his tongue.

Every lick brought forth a low moan or whine from Edward. He was watching Al's movements closely, taking in the view for as long as he could before Alphonse glanced up, eying him with a slight glare. Ed stroked him slowly, dragging out the movements and with them, the pleasure. Once he felt Al's cock coming to life, he leaned forwards and licked him, lingering at the tip.

"I l-love you," Alphonse whispered, making eye contact with the elder brother.

"Love you, Al," he replied with a lop-sided, mischievous grin.

While Al was still distracted, Edward licked him again, then took him into his mouth, sinking further and further down, taking in every last inch. The younger Elric cried out and squirmed briefly before leaning down and doing the same, eagerly sucking on Ed's erection.

Both brothers took slow, measured breaths to stay relaxed while sucking down the other's length as far as he could. Edward was thicker; Al had learned to maneuver his jaw to allow the thick flesh to slide right to the back of his throat. Al was longer; it had taken practice, but Ed could now deep-throat every inch of him without issue.

Amid the soft noises-groans and whines and gasps-, one of them would sometimes pause to take a deeper breath or curse under his breath. Their movements began to mirror one another's, their rhythms eventually synching up.

Al was visibly strained-face flushed, shaking every time Ed's mouth slid down his length, hands bunching up in the sheets beneath him. He did his best to keep a measured pace, but like always, he was overwhelmed and failing. Each movement was at a slightly different pace, the suction was stronger or weaker than a moment before while he forced himself to keep going.

By contrast, Edward was steady and determined. His movements, although not slow by any means, were careful and consistent. Every bob of his head was identical-sinking to the very base of Al's erection, sucking firmly. _Nearly_ every bob of his head was identical-every so often, Edward would suck with all of his force and give a short burst of quicker movements.

As different as the Elrics' techniques were, they were precisely what each of the brothers needed. The unchanging, almost monotonous pace Edward was meting out worked Al up further and further, eventually bringing on louder whimpers and disjointed pleading. And in return, the continuous rise in Alphonse's desperation was what turned on Edward further, making him throb against Al's tongue.

"I n-need-" Al stammered, pausing his work to catch his breath. His back arched slightly and he pressed his hips further forwards. Once his lungs ceased to burn, Alphonse dove right back in and redoubled his efforts. In reward for his renewed vigor, Al tasted pre-cum spilling onto his tongue.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Alphonse threw his head back and, after forcing out a weak apology, he thrust forcefully into his brother's mouth. Ed braced his automail hand on Al's hip, holding him back just enough to stop the thrusts from choking him. Then, Edward took his flesh hand and began stroking his own erection. He squeezed, alternating the pressure, and slipped his thumb across the slick, dripping tip.

Al's thrusts began to lose their rhythm. Within moments, he cried out suddenly as he came, slamming his hips forwards. He moaned and trembled as he felt Ed sucking harder to milk him dry. At the same time, Ed continued to stroke himself.

"A-Al!" he cried out as his orgasm hit him, his cum spurting out in waves and covering Al's face. Alphonse yelped, his mouth open wide in surprise, causing a large amount of Ed's release to land on his tongue and in his mouth.

Once the shock wore off, and Edward was finally spent, Al licked his lips clean and wiped at his face. "We d-definitely need to do that more often..." he said with an exhausted groan.


End file.
